


Break

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-HoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the war and over two days straight in the infirmary, Will was emotionally and physically exhausted.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Break

Nico awoke in the middle of the night of his first day at the infirmary. After almost eight hours of sleep, he was feeling surprisingly well-rested. He turned onto his side, prodding at his shoulder curiously. Will had fixed it up well, and it was hardly hurting even though his painkillers wore off hours earlier. He pulled his blankets up, intent on catching a few more hours of sleep.

Except he heard a quiet gasp of pain, followed by some shuffling. Nico stained his ears listening, hearing ragged breathing. Frowning, Nico pushed his blankets off him, and tentatively lowered his socked feet to the cold tiled floor.

If someone was in trouble, the medic on duty was supposed to help them, but Nico didn’t hear anyone else around. Nico knew Will was anything but a slouch, but after over two days straight in the infirmary, Nico wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out somewhere. All the other medics already had, which was why Will sent them home. He was the only one left.

The breathing wasn’t coming from one of the beds. Instead, it was coming from the medic station. Nico walked up cautiously, finding Will slouched in his chair with his head in his hands. He was shaking, struggling to control his breathing.

“Will?” Nico spoke softly, stepping around the counter. “Are you okay?”

Will’s head shot up, his eyes red, swollen, and glassy with tears. “N-Nico?” Will scrubbed furiously as his face. “Sorry. I must have dozed off. Did you need something?” Will stood hastily, taking him by the elbow. “You shouldn’t be up. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Nico frowned at Will. Something told him that he needed the rest more than Nico did.

He let Will guide him back to bed. “I can get you some more painkillers. Some water. Maybe some blankets? Or a snack if you’re feeling hungry.” Will reached to take his hand. “I should take your reading as well…”

Nico caught Will’s wrist before he could touch him again. “You never answered my question.”

“Huh?” Will stared at him blankly.

Nico fought back a scowl. “Are you okay?”

Will’s eyes widened. “Am I okay? Yeah, I totally am. Why do you ask?” It wouldn’t have been remotely convincing, even if Will hadn’t looked like he spent the past hour crying.

“You’re lying.” Nico said. “You don’t –“ Nico bit his lip. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

Will’s shoulders drooped. He wiped at his face, his tears starting again. After some awkward shuffling, he sat in bed beside Nico, his hands folded in his lap. “You won’t tell Kayla I fell asleep on the job, will you?”

“I won’t.” Nico usually avoided physical touch, but he decided Will probably needed some comfort. He shifted closer, bumping him with his shoulder.

Will took the invitation and leaned again him. “Do you get nightmares?”

“All the time.” Nico could hardly even think straight after some. He preferred to keep the details to himself, but not everyone was the same. “Do you want to talk about them?” If Will needed him to listen, then he would.

“No, not really.” Will leaned his head against Nico’s shoulder. “It just hurts. To remember all the people I couldn’t save.”

Sometimes it was hard to imagine how many people died while Will was trying to save their lives. Did he blame himself for every one of them? Nico wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t think Will would appreciate that at that moment. Besides, Will didn’t want to talk about it, and Nico would respect that.

He remained silent, letting Will lean on him. When Will started to drift off into sleep, Nico wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling over. After a little, he lowered Will into the bed, tucking a pillow under his head.

Will roused immediately, blinking his eyes blearily as he tried to sit up. “I have to –“

“You have to rest,” Nico said firmly. “Otherwise, you’re a hypocrite.”

Will frowned. “Someone has to watch the patients.”

“I can watch them.” Nico stood, pulling the blankets over Will.

Will didn’t want to fight him, even though he complained. “But…”

“I have eyes. I have ears. And, I can sense death, Will. If someone’s heart so much as stutters, I’ll wake you. And I’ll get you up before Kayla gets here in the morning.”

Nico knew he won the moment Will’s eyes fluttered shut.

~ ~ ~

The night was uneventful. Nico only had to wake Will up once for a camper that needed more painkillers. Other than that, he could handle getting people water, extra blankets and spare pillows. Nico woke Will up just before sunrise, raising his eyebrows when Will forced him to lay back down in his own bed.

He looked a lot better than he had in the middle of the night. His eyes were still slightly puffy, but the circles under them weren’t quite as pronounced. His clothes were slightly rumpled from sleeping, but he smoothed them out well enough.

When Kayla came in twenty minutes later looking haggard, she stared at Will inquisitively. But she shrugged and whatever question she had wasn’t spoken. Will did some morning rounds, checking on the patients as Kayla dished out breakfast for everyone. Will came to Nico last, taking his hand with a soft smile.

Will held his hand for a few seconds longer than he had to. “You’re looking a lot better, but you still need more rest.”

“So do you. Are you taking a break anytime soon?”

Will sighed. “Kayla’s setting up a cot for me here. I’m not leaving, but my siblings are forcing me to take a break.”

_Good_. Nico nodded. “If you need anything…”

“I’ll let you know.” Will spoke softly, his voice warm. “Thanks, Nico.”

Will’s expression was surprisingly vulnerable. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically. Nico sighed and sat up, holding out his arms.

Will stared at him like he grew a second head. “What are you doing?”

“You look like you need a hug, so I’m offering one.” Nico glared. “Now am I going to keep sitting here like an idiot, or are you going to –“

Will wrapped his arms around him. Will was stiff at first, but he relaxed when Nico settled his hands on his back. He rubbed a soothing circle on Will’s back, hoping it wasn’t too awkward.

“You’re a good hugger,” Will murmured. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few more seconds before Will pulled back. “You should really get some rest.”

“I’ll ask Kayla to close my curtains when I’m ready to sleep.” Nico nudged Will’s shin with his foot. “You should go take care of yourself for a bit. I’m okay.”

“I know.” Will ran his hands over his face. “Okay. I just have a couple more things, then I promise I’ll be in bed.”

Nico hummed. He believed Will, but he still watched like a hawk as he went around the infirmary. Will caught him staring a few times, blushing a little more each time. Nico only went to sleep when he was sure Will had.


End file.
